Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |sol = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = SweetLittle |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Marion Champmartin https://www.instagram.com/p/BpZ3lc9h8QL/?taken-by=delphinelemaitre }}"S.L.U.T." (also known as "Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing" in-game) by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman. She wears a custom tight top, which includes an orange bra, with the straps having two interconnecting bridges in the front, that go up to her neck where it forms a round choker-like collar. She wears two orange armbands around her upper biceps as well. Her bottoms include a pair of high-waisted denim three-quarter shorts. She is wearing purplish-black long socks, with heeled orange sneakers with violet laces. She accessorizes with a few orange and violet bangles on her right hand and a pair of sunglasses. Her hair is pink, with bangs which are parted to the left, and a braid that is tied as a high ponytail. Background The background consists of colored squares that give the illusion of colored paper. Throughout the routine, the squares change color and move to the beat of the song and the coach s movement. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and slowly bring them down in a circle. Gold Move 2: Slowly bring your hands down in front of you. This is the final move of the routine. Sweetlittle gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sweetlittle gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sweetlittle_gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sweetlittle_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The original title of the song, "S.L.U.T.", has been replaced with "Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing". **This is the third time a title of a song is changed due to being inappropriate, after Forget You and Work Work. ***However, this is the first time the title was changed by Ubisoft. *"Ass" is censored. *The teaser for references the beginning of the music video. *There is a pictogram error telling the player to cross their left arm over their right even though the couch crosses her right arm over her left everytime she turns left and swings her arms over each other. Gallery Game Files Sweetlittle cover generic.png|''Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing'' Sweetlittle_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_f6c428472c2b3901_14.png| album background Sweetlittle_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Sweetlittle cover 1024.png| cover SweetLittle 959.png|Avatar Sweetlittle pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sweetlittle jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Sweetlittle jd2019 load.png|Loading screen Sweetlittle jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Slut teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bob845CnKuL Others Slut thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Slut thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) postcard_sweetlittle002.png|Postcard postcard_sweetlittle002_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) Videos Official Music Video Bea Miller - S.L.U.T. (Official Video) Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Marion Champmartin